


Steve packs a bag

by lizlybear



Series: Satin and Lace [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottoming from the Top, Danny in Lingerie, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Public Hand Jobs, Top Steve McGarrett, fishbowl cocktails, male lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny wears a corset for Steve and incidently finds out another kink.





	Steve packs a bag

Danny sighs, stretching his arms above him and hollowing out his back. He grips his hands tightly together and expands his chest. He lets out a satisfying groan before slumping back into his desk chair. He has finally completed a week's worth of paperwork concerning a gun smuggling operation. He stands up and leans over to look into Steve’s office only to find it empty. Huh, he can’t remember seeing Steve leave. He walks out of his office and finds Kono slumped over her desk.

“Oi, wake up. We’re done for today. Come on, we’re going for cocktails. We deserve them.”

Kono checks the clock hanging in her office “All right. I know a bar where happy hour starts at six.” She grabs her phone and joins him at the computer-table.

At that moment Chin walks in, followed by Lou. They nod at them in greeting. Chin lifts his eyebrows. “All done with the paperwork?”

“Yes, and now we are going for cocktails,” Danny explains while he grabs his wallet. “Does anyone know where Steve is?”

“He’s in a meeting with the Duke, something about a cold case,” Chin answers.

Danny nods and painstakingly shoots off a text to Steve.  _ ‘Gone for cocktails. Use your super seal powers to locate us.’   _ He pockets his phone and grins.

Kono gives him a look. “Danny, did you just text Steve? You don’t even know where we are going.”    


“That’s not my problem,” Danny says with a smirk. “Steve was naval intelligence, so I’m sure he can track us to a cocktail bar.”

Kono shakes her head and smiles.

They pick up Jerry on the way out. Danny slips into the driver's seat. He takes a moment to adjust the car seat because he can’t reach the pedals. He falls in behind Kono’s car, cursing a certain sailor with freakishly long legs.   
  


 

*****

 

Half an hour later, they are all sitting in a booth, a four litre fishbowl filled with colourful alcohol and six long straws placed in front of them. They are all laughing and chatting, celebrating the officially closed gun smuggling case.

Danny keeps checking his phone until Lou comments that he is worse than Samantha, and she is practically  _ glued _ to her phone. They all laugh at that, but Danny waves it off. “I’m checking to see if Steve is lost or just late.”

Kono lowers her voice conspiratorially and explains, “Danny didn’t text the boss the address.”

Lou shakes his head. “Danny boy, you need to leave your lovers’ quarrels at home. The moment you bring them into work, your marriage is doomed.”

That sets off another round of laughter, and Chin adds, “They are on state mandated couple counselling. Couple! Not partners, but couple. I think that boat has sailed Lou.”

Danny sputters, “No, wait just a minute. The therapy is because we argue a lot!” Before he can continue Kono coughs into her hand, and it sounds suspiciously like ‘foreplay’. Danny can feel himself turn beet red.

He remembers that Kono saw them in the locker room a few weeks back. Kono catches his eye. “This is a beautiful shade of red,” she says lightly and taps the fish bowl with her fingernail. Danny chokes, and Chin slaps him on the back a few times. He glances around. Lou is looking puzzled, but Jerry watches him and Kono with an intrigued look on his face.

Great. Just what he needs, Jerry snooping.    


Kono and Chin are feeding the rumours that they know aren’t really rumours. He used to take it in stride, but now that it’s true he gets flustered. Steve agreed to keep their relationship secret for now, but it’s hard. They have to look into a lot of stuff before deciding to go public. Like the fact that Steve is his boss, and he’s Navy on top of that. Even though the DADT act has been repealed it’s still tricky to be open and out.

Fortunately the topic changes swiftly, and Danny is grateful. Jerry nosedives into telling a story about the conspiracy theories surrounding Amelia Earhart. While all the attention is elsewhere, Danny spots the indicator light on his phone flash blue. He opens the phone to see a text from Steve:

_ ‘You’re staying over this weekend, I’m grabbing you a bag.’ _

_ ‘Steven, that’s called breaking and entering and I could arrest you for that,’   _ he clumsily texts back.

_ ‘I have a key! Tell Kono that I’m picking the watering hole next time. I hate Benny’s’ _

_ ‘Also what colour are you wearing?’ _

Danny flushes. He shifts, suddenly reminded of the fact that he’s wearing black, satin briefs. He hates texting. He manages to type out a sentence.  _ ‘Just get your ass over here McGarrett.’ _

He relays the message about Steve picking their next outing to Kono, and they all spend the next ten minutes laughing about Steve’s control issues.

_ ‘Danny, I will follow you into the toilet. Don’t think I won’t’ _

Danny doesn’t reply immediately because the thought kind of turns him on. His thumbs hover over his phone. Before he can put together an answer, another text from Steve arrives.

_ ‘Challenge accepted’ _

Danny panics. Oh God, he has  _ seen _ Steve take on challenges. When the navy SEAL is after something he’s relentless.

_ ‘Steve, no! That was not a challenge. I’m wearing plain black, okay! Nothing fancy!’  _ The check mark doesn’t turn blue, meaning Steve didn’t read the message. In the back of his mind he knows perfectly well that Steve is ignoring his phone. This is now a game, one that Danny intends to win.

 

*******

 

When the door to the bar opens and Steve walks in with that ridiculous smile on his face, a cheer goes up around the table.

“I never doubted you, boss!” Kono says as Steve approaches the booth.

Lou, who sits across from Danny, slides closer to Chin to make room for the commander. Jerry, who sits at the head of the booth, shifts towards Danny to let Steve through. Only Steve bypasses Lou and walks around Jerry to stop next to Danny. He motions for him to move, and Danny reluctantly does.

Steve stretches out his legs, commenting how glad he is the case is done. He lays his arm behind Danny’s head in the classic make-your-move way. If anybody thinks it’s strange, nobody comments on it.

When Steve doesn’t do anything else out of the ordinary, Danny begins to relax, thinking Steve will let it go. They drink beer and take sips of the fish bowl cocktail.

Suddenly, Danny freezes when he feels a hand drifting down his back. He looks to the right, but Kono has both her hands on the table. He glances to his left and holds his breath. His lunatic lover is casually talking with the gang as though he’s not trying to get his hands down Danny’s pants. Long fingers caress his lower back before slipping them past the waistband.

Danny’s dick is taking an interest, slowly filling out. Steve lets his fingers play with the fabric, rubbing a finger over that little dip just above his ass. Danny tries to keep up with the conversation, but it’s no use. His entire focus is on the man beside him and his stupid, warm fingers.

Kono looks at him with her eyebrow raised. Apparently there was a question which he failed to answer. Lou repeats the question, and Danny leans forward on the table, trying to dislodge Steve’s hand. It works, but moments later he feels the hand on his thigh, slowly but surely moving upwards.

He breathes in sharply when Steve’s hand squeezes his cock through the thin fabric of his chinos. He thanks God for the dim lighting in the bar and hopes to high hell that his face isn’t as red as he thinks it is.

Danny struggles hard to keep a grip on his facial expression and body language. He thinks he succeeds when the conversation keeps flowing around him. He settles with his arms leaning on the table, obscuring the view into his lap. Steve starts rubbing up and down, and Danny shifts, spreading his legs to give his lover more space. Somehow his partner unbuttons his trousers, getting his hand on Danny’s cock. Steve thumbs at the head, smearing out the gathered precum. Danny has to hide his moan in his drink. He can feel his balls draw up, and his breath hitches. Suddenly the pressure is gone, and Steve has buttoned up his trousers. Danny looks at Steve. He tries to give him the I-cannot-believe-you-just-did-that-and-didn’t-finish-me stare. Steve turns his head, locking eyes with him. The the bastard leans forward and swipes his thumb over Danny’s lips.    


“It’s black, right?” Steve asks, making Danny splutter.

“Huh? What is black?” Lou inquires from across the table, and Steve makes a crack about it being the colour of Danny’s soul. Kono on the other hand is shaking her head in disbelief, and Danny knows that she figured them out. Danny licks his lips, tongue picking up a trace of salty precum. Fuck, he’s so fucking turned on. He eyes the clock. It’s too early to leave. He has to sit here with a boner for at least another hour. He’s definitely going to make Steve pay for this!

 

******

 

Danny and Steve are pleasantly buzzed when they stumble out of the taxi. Danny punches in the alarm code, and he steps into the house. Steve follows suit. The moment the door is closed Danny is pushed up against it with a navy SEAL plastered against him. Their kisses are hungry and hot. When Steve slides his thigh in between Danny’s, the blond groans at the pressure on his cock.

“Danny,” Steve gasps against his lips. “The pants have got to go, Jesus, I want to feel you.” Steve lets his hand slide down Danny’s waist and he struggles to get the blond’s chinos open.

“Ah, ah ah nope,” Danny says, pushing Steve away. “Not here. You go upstairs. I’ll follow in a minute.” When Steve doesn’t move, Danny pushes him again. “GO! Jeez, I’m just going to wash up.”

With Steve gone, Danny picks up his bag from the chair and hurries towards the bathroom. He grabs a bottle of lube out of the cabinet and drops his pants and briefs. Lubing up is easy and fast. By the time he has two fingers easily sliding in and out of his hole, he’s more than ready to go and exact his revenge.

Washing his hands, he looks at his bag. He wonders what Steve packed because it looks too bulky for just a stay-over bag. He dries his hands and reaches for the bag, opening it up. He forgets to breathe for a second. Steve packed his never worn corset. Fuck, does this mean Steve would like to see him in it? Should he put it on?

Okay.

He can do this.

Danny shrugs off his shirt and picks up the red and black leather contraption. He opens the tiny hooks at the front and wraps it around his midsection. When he fastens the hooks, the whole thing slides down only to get caught on his hips.

He sighs.

Opening it again and turning it around, he sees a black lace string zig zag across the the middle. He pulls on the lace string holding it together. He tightens it up, redoes the bow and slides it back in place. Holding his breath, he pulls the two front pieces together, quickly fastening the hooks again. When he releases his breath, the corset stays in place.

He turns his upper body around and back. While tight, the bodice isn’t constricting. He fingers the red satin patches underneath the black leather and shivers in anticipation. He picks up his dress shirt, pulling it back on.

He takes a moment to admire himself in the mirror. His cheeks are flushed and his cock is straining against his satin briefs. The corset molds around his chest and waist, a sliver of his belly visible just above his briefs. It looks like he’s ready to star in a porn flick. Picking up his tie from the counter, he pulls it taut between his fists. The material gives a little but holds. He smirks and turns off the light, slowly walking towards the bedroom.

  
  


*****

 

Steve is lying on the bed, naked, fisting his dick. He looks up when Danny enters the room and freezes. The shirt Danny is wearing does nothing to hide the contours of the corset underneath, and as his lover steps away from the door it falls open. Steve’s brain short circuits. He stares, the red and black bodice wrapped around his stocky partner is a sight to behold.

“Do you like it?” Danny smirks and lets the shirt fall to the ground.

He makes a complete turn. “Does it make my ass look big? Be honest, ” Danny coyly asks his lover.

Steve starts to reply but for a minute there he can’t get a coherent sentence out of his mouth. He clears his throat and tries again. “Fuck, Danny. Just fuck.Your ass is always perfect.” He holds out his hand. “Come here.”

Danny grabs his hand and swings his leg over Steve’s, settling on his lap. He pulls Steve in for a filthy open-mouthed kiss. He sits up on his knees so that he’s in total control, forcing Steve into submission. He feels Steve’s big hands settle on his hips, trying to push him down. But Danny has other plans, and they do not involve him being on his back.

He places a hand on the broad, muscled chest in front of him and breaks the kiss. Steve follows him up. He seems desperate to keep Danny’s mouth on his. The blond looks into Steve’s eyes, the pupils blown wide with lust and the hazel almost completely gone. He pecks a quick hard kiss at the full, red lips before using his body to get Steve to lie down against the pillows.

“I want to try something,” he says while he sits up. He moves his body till he can sit on Steve’s chest.

Steve licks his lips. “Anything, you can try anything.” Steve’s voice is rough with need, and Danny preens knowing he caused that.

He brings the tie up, letting it drop on Steve’s chest. “Give me your hands, babe.” Steve holds them up without question.

He loops the tie around Steve’s wrists, then bends forward to attach them to the headboard. Steve’s breath is hot against his collarbone, and Danny shivers. He sits back up and looks at his handiwork. Steve pulls on the restraint, testing the knot. It seems to hold. Danny grins at the brunette and lets his hands drift over his body,

“Can you be a good army boy for me? Discipline is your forte, right?”

“Navy, and yes I can,” Steve says as he lets his gaze travel over his lover’s corset-clad body.

Danny shuffles back, leaning in to give Steve a lingering kiss. He kisses his way down until he is level with Steve’s nipples. He latches onto the left one, scraping his teeth over it until it pebbles. He can hear Steve moan, and it’s music to his ears.

He moves on and dips his tongue into Steve’s bellybutton. His partner’s muscles contract, and Danny grins up at him. He settles his weight on Steve’s powerful thighs, and he wraps his hand around the base of the hard, leaking cock in front of him. Pulling it away from the quivering belly, he gives Steve a look before letting the head rest on his bottom lip. He tongues the slit, licking up the salty pre cum. Steve’s hips buck up, and Danny pulls off, letting the heavy cock slap back down.

“Steven, you told me you had discipline. This is one of the moments to exercise said discipline.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Danny shakes his head at his grinning partner.

He searches around the bedding, picking up the lube and squirts a dollop onto his hand. The blond once again takes hold of his partner’s perfect, thick cock. When Danny licks up the throbbing vein, Steve shifts and groans. He lets his mouth sink halfway down Steve’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks.

He can tell that Steve is trying to hold still, but his hips keep stuttering up. There is a steady stream of precum flowing into his mouth, and he can hear Steve cursing above him. He abruptly pulls off, squeezing the base of the brunette’s cock, making him groan in disappointment.

Danny lets his hand spread out the mixture of saliva, lube and precum. He looks at Steve and licks his lips. Steve’s gaze is focused on Danny’s straining, satin-covered cock. Danny moves forward, rubbing his ass against Steve’s crotch. He reaches behind him and shoves the briefs down, positions the cock and rubs the head over his clenched hole. The sensation is wonderful.

He does it again and again until it catches on the rim. Danny bears down and bottoms out in one slide. The stretch burns, and there’s an edge of pain, but the white-hot pleasure outweighs everything. He’s panting, hands planted on his lovers chest, trying to adjust to the full feeling.

He looks up. Steve’s eyes are glazed over, and he’s muttering curses under his breath.

Danny makes an experimental circular motion with his hips, before pushing himself up and sliding back down. It feels so good, but not good enough. He changes his position, and when he sits down, the head of Steve’s cock drags over his prostate. He sighs and sets up an easy rhythm. Thigh muscles straining, his inner muscles tightening with every slide up. He’s determined to make this last.

So when the impatient sailor bucks his hips trying to get Danny to move faster, the blond does not respond and takes his sweet time.

After a while the easy rhythm isn’t enough anymore; he needs something more. He changes positions again. Sitting up, he grabs his ankles and uses them as leverage to up the tempo. Steve’s broken moans fuel his movements as sweat drips down his spine. He places a hand back on his lover’s chest, his rhythm falters, and he has to steady himself. He slides his other hand into his briefs and he strokes his cock.

Keeping up the rhythm is difficult, so he goes back to a slow grind. When he moves at just the right angle the head of Steve’s dick rubs against his prostate, and the double stimulation is just what he’s looking for. It doesn’t take more than a minute before hot pleasure explodes in his belly. He paints the inside of his briefs and his hand with cum.

Danny gives Steve a sultry look and lifts his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. He hears a ripping sound and before he can say anything, Steve sits up and carefully lifts Danny off his lap.

He’s manhandled onto his back, knees against his chest and his hands in a vice-like grip above his head. Steve fingers the satin briefs, stroking the material, before yanking it apart at the seam. He looks down at his achievement with a satisfied grin. Steve shifts his attention, grabbing his rock hard cock and taps it against Danny’s fluttering hole, once, twice, and then he’s sliding in.

“Fucking tease,” Steve mutters at the blond. He pulls back and slams back in.

The thrusts are punching the air out of his body, and Danny can’t seem to catch his breath. Steve is relentless and doesn’t let up. Danny lets out a breathless string of ‘fucks’ and ‘come on’s,’ edging the navy SEAL on.

Steve is pounding him into the mattress, hitting his prostate dead on, chasing his own orgasm. The near constant hammering of the bundle of nerve has Danny’s cock twitching as if trying to get hard again despite having just come.

After a particularly brutal thrust, Danny lets out a loud ‘ _ fuck,’ _ and Steve smirks at him. Danny bites his lip and sees Steve’s eyes zero in on his mouth. A second later Steve bends down, grabs his chin and kisses him. The kiss is wet, hot and delicious, it seems to be their undoing. Steve leans in, pressing down heavily. Danny’s legs are forced out to the sides, so he clamps them around his lover's waist. He crosses his ankles, locking Steve in place. His partner is pushed in to the hilt. It feels impossibly deep. Steve stills, letting out a deep growl, and then Danny can feel him pulsing inside.

The brunette pulls out carefully, and Danny feels a dribble of cum trickling out of his sensitive hole. Steve groans and drops his forehead onto the blond’s sweaty shoulder, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Steve kisses him softly, climbs off the bed and walks out of the room. A few minutes later he’s back with a wet washcloth. He thoroughly cleans Danny up. When he’s done he tosses the cloth onto the ground. He then moves on to the corset, slowly unhooking it, kissing his way up the exposed sweaty skin.

“Fuck, D. You need to dress up more often,” Steve says, pressing a kiss onto Danny’s lips.

Steve folds the corset and places it on the chair next to the bed. He lays back down and rolls over a boneless, sated Danny. He spoons up behind the blond, and splays a hand on the gold-dusted chest. Danny traces the chafing marks on Steve’s wrist. He likes them, a lot.

“How about you dress up for me next time, commander?”

Steve stills behind him. “Yeah, okay,” he says, dropping a kiss behind Danny’s ear.

“You owe me a new tie and new briefs. Those are fucking expensive, you animal!” Danny grumbles.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll buy you a new pair, but you can forget about the tie. You know how I feel about those,” Steve mumbles into the nape of Danny’s neck.

  
  


*****

  
  


Steve looks through the racks of lingerie for men. He holds up his pick and Danny nods his approval. Next stop, the laptop; he found an online sexshop that delivers overnight. He really wants to explore the side of him that likes seeing his lover tied up.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make a follow up, I think it came out all right. I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you have an idea what Steve will pick out or if you always pictured him in something, please let me know. I need some inspiration. :)
> 
> Special thanx to Pelydryn who helped me with all the comma's and spelling mistakes.


End file.
